


The Final Sail

by CassTrash



Series: SPN Angst Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, Blood, Drowning, F/M, Gore, Language, Mention of dismemberment, Murder, Threats, Violence, ship wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash
Summary: Upon finding out Jimmy had won tickets to an all-expenses paid cruise, you immediately began packing for your peaceful trip together, but it's not all paradise like you had desperately hoped for.





	The Final Sail

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot fills the square "Loss of a Sense" for SPN Angst Bingo 2018. DO NOT READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED! Future editing may be applied at a later basis.

It had been years – no, two centuries since you and Jimmy had the money for a holiday away together, or at least one where there were provided beds. Of course, with Claire heading off for her final year of University, you still didn’t afford going away for a week or two, but luckily – or not – Jimmy had a guilty pleasure of gambling. It wasn’t as if you were condoning it, there was nothing more you’d wish than for him to quit, but as he explained he’d won an all-expenses paid cruise all thoughts flew out the window; you only wanted to know where the Cruise was heading.

Claire was nothing but supportive and reassured the both of you that she’d be more than capable of surviving on her own for a week. You knew she’d be fine, she had Kaia after all. It wasn’t like Claire wasn’t strong, but Kaia packed a punch like no other. Not to mention they could bring down an empire with their brain power fused together. She was in good hands no matter what happened.

You’ve almost lost Claire once before, and neither of you were prepared to go through that heartbreak again. The torment you’d received from that news had always stayed with you, and it wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. It was every parent’s nightmare, and it almost came true. As Claire’s cries filled the hospital room, you felt relief flooding your entire body as you reached out for your daughter, desperate to hold on to her for dear life.

Jimmy continuously consoled you through the rough patches, saying it was never your fault to begin with, but it didn’t help those feelings completely leave. It’s why you’ve always been so protective of her. Of course, this resulted in arguments, especially when you didn’t allow Claire to go to parties late at night as a young teenager. You didn’t blame her for being upset, but you were too afraid to let her go. You were like a mother bird who wouldn’t let your baby fly.

As she grew older, she began to understand and you were forever grateful since then. The two of you had a great relationship, it’s all you’ve ever wanted; a mother-daughter relationship that actually _worked._ One where you could tell each other things rather than sitting in the dark. One where she could proudly invite you to her wedding without a second thought. A relationship that didn’t mirror you and your mothers.

* * *

Excitement helped cloud your judgement as you peered up at the ship beautifully shining in the sunlight. It had to be the most appealing ship in the surrounding fleet – the waves splashed against the aluminium, causing it to sheen with salty water. It looked like a floating paradise.

Golden letters embedded along the side spelt out _Northern Starbound._ Though you hadn’t seen many ships in your lifetime, you couldn’t deny this was one of the most gorgeous you had ever had the opportunity to see in person. It was such a surprise you hadn’t at least heard of it before.

“All aboard!” Jimmy exclaimed, giving you his signature goofy grin.

Eyes rolling, you let out a soft chuckle before stepping foot on the metal bridge. “Come on, Captain Novak.”

Your husband allowed a low growl to escape his throat as he pressed himself against you, his lips ghosting over the back of your neck as he continued walking. “I like the sounds of that.”

There was no time for you to react as a twenty-something year old welcomed you aboard and showed – shoved, rather – you to your cabin. “Captain Angus will be departing within the next five minutes.” That wasn’t the type of greeting you exactly was hoping for, but you shoved it aside. He was more than likely tired from all the elderly couples you’d seen before; they definitely looked like the old fashioned and angry type. It probably wouldn’t take much to get them on their last nerves.

“Thanks I guess.” Jimmy grumbled under his breath as the door practically slammed shut. “So much for a romantic getaway.”

That’s right. You’d been so caught up in all the gorgeous sights you had completely forgotten it was just you and Jimmy. You smiled sympathetically. Seemed like Jimmy was glad to be alone too. “It hasn’t even been ten minutes yet, James.”

The Queen mattress swallowed Jimmy as he laid down with a pout, his arms spread out as he stared at the yellow-orange bulb above his head. “I know, I know. I was just expecting…more.”

“This ain’t no Italy, that’s for sure,” you smiled, noticing his lips curl upwards just slightly, “but you have to admit this view is pretty beautiful.” Gesturing to the small opened window, you inhaled a deep breath of the oceans breeze and leaned against your husband’s chest as he embraced you from behind.

“Nothing could ever beat Italy, there’s too many memories.” Jimmy said softly, his chin resting atop your head as he watched the docks slowly roll pass as the ship finally departed. He was right, Italy couldn’t be beat. It was were you got engaged and married the following year, not to mention Claire was conceived on your honeymoon there. With a shake of his head, he reluctantly said, “You’re right, this is beautiful. I’m sorry, I guess I just wanted this to be as perfect as possible.”

A hum of understanding vibrated in your throat. “How about we go take a dip in the pool?” you suggested. You were here to have fun, and fun you were planning to have.

He nodded. “Sounds fun.”

“I’ll meet you out there, alright?”

Jimmy turned his back towards you as he pulled his swimming trunks on, taking notice of your fingers running up and down your mobile phone. “She’s fine, Y/n. They both are.” he assured.

“I know, but…”

“No buts.” His hand caught yours as it dropped to the side. “What’s going to happen to her? She’s twenty-three, I’m sure she knows what to do if there’s an emergency. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?”

He’s right; seems to be a recent trend. “This better not be some ploy just to get me to wear as little clothing as possible.” Jimmy faked innocence, cracking a smile and winking at you before slipping out of the cabin and heading to the pool, leaving you alone to get dressed.

The mobile resting atop the scratched – and seemingly beaten – dressers looked tempting; it couldn’t hurt to just send them a message. Crafting a quick message to your daughter, you laid your phone on the bed and searched through Jimmy’s clothes until reaching the bottom where yours were hidden.

The classic polka dot bikini hugged you perfectly just like you remembered back in the change rooms before you had purchased it. Swimming pools were often hard to come across in your town, at least without having to pay to enter and you couldn’t stand public pools. This bikini had to be the first one you’ve bought in over two decades.

With a soft, muffled ding from your phone buried underneath the pile of assorted clothes, you stepped away from the mirror above the dresser and unlocked your phone. The small circular picture besides the blurb displayed Kaia and Claire’s faces with their cheeks pressed against one another as they laughed loudly. The photo had been taken at one of your huge family barbeques, the same one where Kaia had been finally introduced and accepted as family by everybody.

_Don’t worry about us, we’re fine! Go have fun with Dad, otherwise next time WE get the cruise!_ Her message read. Smiling, you gave a quick reply before following your daughter’s advice to go have fun and finally relax after all of your stress from work.

The Northern Starbound wasn’t the biggest ship, but judging by all of the surrounding cabin doors it could hold at least a thousand; you just wondered how many people were currently on board. Whilst you waited earlier, you had noticed a few couples seemingly waiting to board – a hundred people in total maybe. Though, you hadn’t seen a large amount. Maybe people had just arrived earlier on.

“Y/n!” Jimmy called you over, smirking at you as he eyed you up and down.

Placing a hand on your hip you raised an eyebrow. “Eyes are up here, James.”

“Oh, now you can’t blame me. Take a look at yourself.”

Shaking your head, you lowered yourself to sit on the edge of pool. “Couldn’t wait for me, huh?” Soaked brown tufts of hair were brushed back from his fingers, which were stroking the bottom of your legs dangling in the pool. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, causing water droplets to roll from his neck to his back.

Groups of teenagers emerged from the unsupervised bar, glass bottles clinking together as they scurried back to their cabin before being caught – despite all the adults turning their heads and pretending they hadn’t just stolen nearly a hundred dollars’ worth of alcohol.

“Omar!” One of the girls yelled, her eyes wide at her – seemingly already drunk – friend. “Come on!”

He trailed after his group of friends, calling out for them to slow down.

Jimmy’s gleaming blues returned to you as he smugly stated, “This is going to be an eventful week.”

* * *

It was difficult getting to sleep at night, whether it was because of the waves crashing against the ship or the anxious feeling in the pit of your stomach as you thought about whatever was happening back at home. Jimmy, it seems, doesn’t have this problem. Soft, almost peaceful, snoring resonated beside you as his arm draped over your bare stomach.

There wasn’t much to do whilst in the cabins other than check your phone every five minutes for any important updates, not like you had received any. Claire must’ve been studying all day for her to fall asleep this early. 

Those teenagers from earlier must’ve been in the neighbouring cabin, judging by the drunken squeals and yelling. Clanks of beer cans and wine bottles could’ve been heard from the other side of the ship if they continued this behaviour. It wasn’t like you couldn’t go inform the crew members of the situation, but then again they reminded you of when you were just a teenager. _Let them live their life,_ you told yourself, _they’re youthful._

Echoes of glass shattering into hundreds of fragments and falling to the floor travelled down the hall, followed by weak banging against the walls and muffled groans. The heavily influenced bass music drowned it out, but you’ve always been able to hear separate sounds. You had Claire to thank for that. That child was always up to something.

That didn’t sound like no ordinary party. The rhythmic beat of your heart raised suddenly. Blood began pumping faster than ever. Mouth running dry, you weakly choked, “J-Jimmy…” The remainder of oxygen in your lungs flew passed your lips in one uneven exhale. Inhaling was a lot more difficult.

“What’s the matter?” He tried to clear the scratchiness from his voice as he sat up, causing the mattress to shift from his undistributed weight. The orange bulb sufficed enough light to reach every corner of the cabin and display your shaking figure.

Another bang interrupted you before you could even produce a single sound. Your eyes darted back and forth. “Something’s going on.”

“It’s just those teenagers. Probably in a fight or something.”

He noticed you weren’t convinced. Jimmy had always been good at noticing the smaller details, and he knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep until you were settled. “How about some music?” he asked and reached for the earphones he had brought along with him.

The quilt easily engulfed you as you laid down and concentrated on your favourite playlist, dismissing everything else other than the music flowing through your ears and the warm, gentle touches Jimmy laid over you. Your breathing became balanced by the time you fell asleep. 

* * *

 

The ship was almost deadly silent the following day. If it wasn’t for the distant live entertainment playing for a crowd of two, you would’ve been positive everybody vanished during the night. The neighbouring cabin looked a mess as you passed it earlier, they hadn’t even closed the door before they crashed. Beer bottles were scattered everywhere, you could even find them near the pool. Not to mention the intense smell of marijuana had wafted through the ventilation into your room during the night.

You and Jimmy opted to go eat breakfast before everybody woke and there’d be no food left. Luckily, the crew had already begun serving pancakes and toast. “What do you want to do today?” Jimmy asked, glancing at you across the table of different flavoured pancakes.

“I’m not sure. What activities are going on?”

The nearby crew member overheard your conversation and quickly stepped in to provide his assistance, “There’s a casino upstairs and if you’re not into that you could always check out the arcade.”

“Arcade it is.” you said, knowing full well if you were to go to the casino it’d be impossible to pry Jimmy away from the machines. The crew member gave a smile and scurried away faster than he appeared.

The two of you positioned yourselves at a table further back from the entertainment, but close enough that you could hear the soft melody of the guitar. Jimmy’s eyes latched on to the fork in your hand, his eyebrows raising as you simply dug the utensil into your food. “What’s the matter?” he asked, swallowing a bite of his toast.

“I don’t know. I guess I just feel guilty about last night.”

“Feeling guilty about that is unnecessary, Y/n, you know that. I’m here to help you through this, just like I always have been.”

You smiled slightly. “I know, and I love you for that.”

“I love you too, now eat your breakfast so I can go beat you in Pong.” he teased.

“Pong? That’s what you’re excited about?”

His mouth fell open in mock surprise. “Pong was my childhood, how dare you!”

“We’ll see how good you’re at it then, won’t we?”

Comfortable silence fell between the two of you as you continued eating. The table was just close enough to see over the railing and into the ocean, watching schools of fish swim alongside the ship. You wondered if you’d get the opportunity to see any dolphins.

“Excuse me?” A gentle, shaky voice came from beside you were an elderly couple stood. “I was wondering if either of you had seen our granddaughter…” The woman continued, and her husband passed over a Polaroid picture of a young girl – fifteen, sixteen at most – her smile lit up brighter than anything you’d ever seen.

“I’m sorry, we haven’t.” you answered. “When did she go missing?”

“Last night. There was a party and Macy insisted on going. We denied her requests, but she snuck out while we were asleep.” The distraught Grandmother wiped a tear away.

The husband continued for her, “We checked the rooms the party was held, but she wasn’t there. We’ve asked the crew for assistance, but they’ve been quiet this morning. Macy couldn’t have gone far, but we worry…”

“We’re truly sorry. We’ll be sure to keep a look out for her.” Jimmy said. The couple thanked you both and excused themselves as they continued searching. You attempted to finish your meal, but the image of Macy had flooded your mind it was hard to concentrate on anything but her. It was only when Jimmy suggested hitting the arcades that your mind finally began to clear. You were sure they’d find her. There wasn’t many places to go on this ship anyways.

“I need the bathroom, I’ll meet you there.” you said.

It had completely slipped your mind to ask Jimmy for the room key card. You would just have to find the public bathrooms, but the ship was so massive you had an inkling you were going to end up lost. Turning down one of the dozens of corridors, your eyes flickered to and fro at the signs on the doors. _Galley, Crew Members Only, another Galley…_ Turning another corner, you ended up in a narrow hallway that looked like you really shouldn’t be. If it wasn’t for tiny light on the side of the wall it would’ve been completely dark. You didn’t see why there would be a bathroom down here, but something inside you to proceed anyways.

One of the many doors was cracked open, light pouring out it like it was Heaven’s door. It read _Operation Rooms._ Your fingertips made contact with the cold metal and you slowly pushed it open.

The constant buzz of electricity in the room rang through your ears. There had to be a dozen screens at the least. Three on the far left played live footage from around the boat, you could see everything. Some monitors were turned off, but the remaining online ones was what shocked you. The footage wasn’t live, but seemed to be on a continuous repeat.

Jimmy’s face flashed across, his eyes darting back and forth as though he was searching for something in front of him. Then it clicked. You’d seen him from the angle multiple times whenever one of you needed to go away for business. This footage was from Jimmy’s webcam.

Above Jimmy’s screen was one of the teenagers from before, and beside that was the old couple. None of you had won a holiday. It was rigged from the start.

The lowest monitor began playing a video, this one containing sound. It was security footage of the hallway right outside your cabin. The Captain shook hands with the shaggy teenager and immediately slammed his head into the wall. Those sounds...they weren’t from the party at all. Omar was being beaten up right on the other side of your door and you didn’t even know it. The footage cut away as the Captain dragged his unconscious body of the frame. The next video showed Omar tied to a metal bench by the wrists and ankles. The Captain walked into view, glancing at the camera once before hacking away at the innocent teen.

Your blood ran cold. His screams slowly faded and the video became silent, until a new clip played. Macy. Her legs were tied together. Her flesh turning purple from the tightness. Her pleading was barely heard over the crash of waves. Just like with Omar, the Captain showed no mercy and effortlessly threw her into the ocean and watched her sink. How were you going to explain that one to her grandparents? How were you going to explain any of this? Who would even believe you?

You heart began pounded fast once more, a panic attack rising. You needed to tell Jimmy. You needed to get off this boat.

A force stuck the back of your head and sent you crashing to the ground. Your vision blurred, but the unmistakeable white outfit in front of you was impossible to remain unnoticeable. “Get the husband.” he commanded.

“No…” You weren’t strong enough. Your eyelids finally fell shut.

* * *

“Please, just – shit!” Jimmy’s thunderous screaming brought you back. “Y/n! What – what’s going on?”

The Captain stood over your husband with a blood blade – proud of his work on Jimmy – as he grinned at you to proceed. Jimmy’s limbs were tied down and you were cuffed to a chair, there’s no way either of you could escape. “The cruise was rigged from the start. Those people that went missing…They killed them. Threw Macy overboard and sliced Omar to pieces. Animals recorded the whole thing.”

Jimmy wouldn’t have believed a single word if it wasn’t for the position he was currently in, his face said it all.

“It’s true,” The Captain shrugged. “My crew, we’ve known each other for years. Met on a ship, actually. We all shared the love for killing. It was destiny, really.”

“Why are you doing this? What do you get out of it?” Jimmy asked.

Emerald eyes examined the specks of blood on the collar of his suit. “Other than the thrill? Oh, dear James, you wouldn’t believe how much body parts sell for these days.”

“If they sell so well, why’d you throw Macy into the ocean?”

“My client isn’t interested in her kind.” He glanced at you. “Seems he’s only looking for men right now. Dismembering anything other than that seems unnecessarily messy.”

“You’re fucking crazy.” you whispered, your voice shaky.

“Maybe so. Now if you don’t mind, my client is waiting for their next shipment.”

“You – you can do whatever you want to me.”  The animalistic growl coming from your husband made your eyes widen. “Just let her go.”

Angus’ fists clenched around the blade in rage. “Now, I don’t think you understand how this works. I make the shots, not you. Besides, Y/n has seen far too much.” He nodded behind you. “You shouldn’t have gone sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

Your scalp stung as a fist yanked your head backwards. The deckhand smirked at you and dumped a canister of liquid directly onto your face. Your skin felt like it was on fire, but it wasn’t even close to the amount of pain your eyes were in. “J-Jimmy?” you stuttered, your fingers twitching with fear. The pain was unbearable.

“What did you do to her?” Jimmy’s voice echoed in the metal plated room. “What did you do!?”

“I – I can’t see. I can’t see!” Your eyes were open wide, almost bulging out of your head, but everything was pitch black. “Jimmy?”

“Nothing a little hydrochloric acid can’t handle.” Angus said satisfied.

“Bastards!” Jimmy was hysterical. You’d never heard him so angry before. “I’m going to kill every single one of you.”

Angus scoffed, “I highly doubt…” The ship began rocking back and forth, slowly but violently. Echoes of bangs and screams travelled down the hallway and into the room you occupied. Another crash followed and the ship rocked to the left. You were barely able to stay seating in the chair.

The door opened with a louder crash, and an unfamiliar female voice yelled at the Captain frantically, “The ship! It’s going down! Crashed into –“ Water had seeped into the room, levelling just above you ankles.

“Y/n!” Jimmy screamed a second before something hit you in the head, knocking you out cold.

* * *

You were in and out of consciousness the entire time the ship had gone down. Nurses and police officers questioned you, but they had a better opportunity of receiving answers from your husband. He’s the one who managed to escape, rescue you and drift to the closest beach.

Doctors informed you that you would need to be staying longer than you anticipated. The acid inflicted third degree burns on the right side of your face mainly, but the left was almost just as bad. The doctors informed you on your second day you’d never be able to see again. The second those words hit you, everything after it didn’t even seem real; it was all hazy. Somewhere between the third and fifth day, Claire and Kaia came to visit you. Your daughters tears rolling down your hand was the only thing you could remember.

Jimmy had vanished, or at least it felt like he had. You could still feel his presence, sitting in the corner of the room most likely staring out of the window, but he hadn’t said a single word to you in days. Neither of you made the effort to try, either.

“Y/n, you need to eat.” Nurse Joanne said. She was the only one you could actually remember vivid details about, maybe it was because she checked up on you every second hour. She was spunky, but concentrated on her work. She was compassionate.

“I’m not hungry.” you answered.

“I’ll leave your food just beside you.”

Her footsteps were light, almost weightless. Rather than exiting the room, she travelled to the corner of the room and spoke to your silent husband. “How are you doing, Mr Novak?”

“Fine.” he said.

“It was quite a nasty cut you received. How is it healing?”

“It’s fine, thank you.” It was obvious he was trying to brush her off, but nurses had to deal with patients like that all the time so it didn’t come to a surprise when she continued.

“Be sure to keep it clean. The doctor will be in here to see the both of you tomorrow.”

“When can we leave?”

It fell silent, but you imagine the nurse looking at your condition. “I’m unable to provide that information, I’m sorry.” she said. Her footsteps finally headed in the direction of the door. When it clicked shut, you knew you were alone with your husband again. Something about being left alone with him didn’t feel natural anymore.

“We’re going to get through this, you know that right?” Jimmy said, his voice quiet, “We always do.”

“How, James? I can’t even fucking see and I know I look like a cartoon villain!” you screamed.

His chair scraped across the tiled floor and his heavy footsteps neared closer to you until the warmth of his fingers touched your hand. How were they so warm yet so cold? “We can get through this. There’s – there’s therapy. It’ll take some getting used to, but we can learn Braille and – and –“

“Therapy! I don’t need therapy, I need a fucking bullet between my eyes. I can’t live like this, Jimmy!”

“No. No, I love you. I’m going to help you get through this.” The press of his lips against the back of your hand was cold, causing you to yank it away.

“Please – just leave.”

The air was thick with tension, but, thankfully, Jimmy decided it was best to leave you alone for now. “Please eat.” he said before leaving. The door clicked shut and you let out a shaky breath you’ve been holding in.

After requesting the nurses kept him out of your room at all costs, it became eerily silent. You couldn’t recall a time where it had been this silent; your thoughts practically consumed you whenever a nurse or doctor wasn’t present.

It had been days without hearing from Jimmy, but Claire kept you updated. She explained that before the ship went down Captain Angus managed to slice Jimmy’s arm, but it wasn’t extremely deep and didn’t require amputation. “When are you two going to sort this out?” Claire asked.

“Take a look at me, Claire.”

“All I see is my mother.”

“I’m – I just need time to comprehend everything, okay?”

* * *

Upon reaching home, you came to a sudden realisation the relationship between you and Jimmy wouldn’t ever the same. It had been weeks since either of you slept in the same bed or shared any sort of moment together. A few failed attempts of him directing you through the house later, you chose to do it yourself. “I’ll find my own way.” you muttered, and began using your hands and feet to ensure you didn’t bump into anything.

The burns on your face had begun to heal nicely, but you would always have the scars as a reminder. The tips of your fingers traced along them without even thinking, they’d twitched each time.

Kaia and Claire offered to help around with housework and chores of all the kind, but it’d only be a matter of time before they were no longer here, so you realised you’d just have to get used to doing these things despite being completely blind. Jimmy returned to work a week after being discharged, and you stayed contained within your house; too afraid to leave the house.

If you weren’t knocking into everything that stood upright, you were occupied with all of your thoughts; you didn’t know which one was more distressing.

A day hadn’t passed where you didn’t think of all those innocent now-dead people aboard that ship; you could’ve been one of the bodies placed in a body bag, or one of the bodies that are yet to be found. Five people were found alive, you and Jimmy included. The remaining three were nothing but blank faces – people you hadn’t seen and never would see. Their voices stuck with you, though. A man’s voice was deep, but muffled like his mouth was pressed against something; somebody’s chest maybe. Another man, his voice was the calmest of them all, but the frightened whispered among the group showed how terrified he really was. Finally, the last survivor’s voice was warm like a fire and soft like a blanket you’d use on the coldest winter nights. She was the bravest in the group, but as equally as terrified as everybody else.

Three police vans and an ambulance for you arrived within fifteen minutes. The survivors who, miraculously, received no injuries gave their statements. All the while, you were driven away at high speed to the nearest hospital. You would never forget the panicked, worried voice of the paramedic who treated you in the ambulance. If your heart wasn’t going over one hundred beats a minute, you would’ve chuckled at the ironic situation.

“Mum?” Claire’s voice startled you out of your thoughts. “Shit, sorry!”

“It’s fine. What’s the matter, Claire?”

“I was just wondering if you know where Dad is?” she asked.

You raised an eyebrow at her question. “At work.”

“It’s eight. He should’ve been home by now.” The heels of her boots were muffled in the carpet, but you were able to track her movements almost perfectly. “I’m going to call him.”

“Dad? What do you – no, we’re waiting for you. Where are you? Is that – are you at a bar? We’re here waiting for you to get home and you’re at a bar! Don’t you dare say that! How dare you?”

The curiosity was eating away at you. “What’s he saying?” you spat. It was about you. It had to be about you. “What’s he saying, Claire?”

She sat beside you, both of her hands on your hands indicating she wasn’t on the phone anymore. “He’s on his way home.” It didn’t even sound like Claire; she was hesitant, choosing her words wisely.

“What – what’s going on?”

Something was wrong, and it one hundred percent involved you. You just wished Claire would tell you now instead of making you go through this torture. Everything situation ever appeared in your mind all at once; one of them had to be right.

Driving from the local bar and back should only take a mere six minutes, that was if your husband didn’t get pulled over by the police before he made it. Jimmy had never been one to break the law, but when he was drinking he never thought straight. He’d risk the six minute drive rather than the twenty minute walk.

The pressure of Claire’s hand tightened around your own as Jimmy’s car rolled up to the house. She was pissed, you could feel the anger radiating off her. The clanks and clinks of keys could be heard from the other side of the door until, finally, he managed to fit the correct key into the deadlock and stumble his way through the entrance – judging by the sound of the furniture banging against the walls.

“Why didn’t you come home?” you asked.

Jimmy scoffed loudly, arrogantly making sure you heard him. “You’re the one who doesn’t want me around anymore, Y/n.”

“I never said that, James.” you spat back. “I’m just trying to figure things out, okay? This is all new to me.”

“It’s new to me too, you know. I’m here trying to help you, but I just get pushed away!”

Claire’s hands became tighter by the second. “She’s fucking blind, Dad! Do you know how sudden this is? She’s lived her whole life being able to _see_ and now she feels completely useless without her vision! Cut her some slack if she doesn’t want help. You’re not going to be there every day of every week of every year, are you?”

Thumb stroking the back of her hand in support, you continued, “I need to learn how to do these things by myself, Jimmy.”

“It doesn’t matter, I’ve already made up my mind.”

“What’s that mean?”

His footsteps were loud, thunderous even. Jimmy travelled back and forth, pacing as he pondered what to say exactly. “Come on, Y/n, are you serious right now? It’s obvious we’re not in love, not like we used to be. We’ve changed…we’re not happy together anymore.”

Saying it made it feel too real, but of course you had felt it. That cruise cut the rope between the two of you, you’ve been distant ever since. It had never been completely real, at least not in your head. Maybe it was because you’ve been married for years, maybe it was because you didn’t want Claire to be disappointed. You didn’t know.

Your silence spoke louder than words. “Dave and Brenda already offered their spare room for me. I’ll be here in the morning to retrieve my belongings.”

The lack of tears showed how you truly felt; you weren’t upset Jimmy was leaving, you were relieved. Claire stayed silent, shocked that this was how things turned out. Jimmy sighed, whether out of relief or sadness you weren’t sure, and turned to leave.

It wasn’t the last time you would hear from him. You were still required to go through the whole divorce process. Besides, with Claire temporarily living here there was a higher chance you’d hear from him when he came to visit his daughter.

Her fingers rubbed soft, calming circles into your palms. “I’m so sorry, Mum.”

“Don’t be. It was inevitable. Who knows, this could be for the better.” Claire was unsure, you could feel it. A smile pulled at your lips as you brought her closer to you, placing your chin on top of her head. “I have you and Kaia. I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah. Yeah, right.”

She didn’t believe you.


End file.
